VK: Generations
by Alexjane007
Summary: 50 years after the destruction of Cross Academy, it was rebuilt. The Vampire Hunters and Senate have calmed their attacks, but something is still stirring at the peaceful school. Join two friends through thick and thin as they seek out forgotten secrets.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys, ITS MAH FIRST FANFIC! I hope you like it, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut if its crap, excuse the crappiness please. WELL THEN, let's get on with it_

**VK: Generations -PROLOGUE**

Fifty years after the destruction caused by unknown reasons, Cross Academy was rebuilt, better than before on a private island so as not to cause more unexpected disturbances.

A new term introduces us to Lyla Jayne Croft, an ordinary girl in the new Day Class.

She has silky, sandy-blonde locks that reach to her waist, large brown, doe-like eyes and a simple yet beautiful smile.

Lyla also has a petite figure, many people are jealous of her looks, but many people idolize and adore the young heiress.

Her best friend, Maisy Ramonde, is also one of the schools idols; a brunette, mixed-race lass, who is always up for a challenge and never, backs down no matter what.

Maisy has blue eyes and the same figure as Lyla, the duo can boast Night Class-like features, but what mysteries lay in the depths of the dark? They are something that no-one who walks in the suns glow will ever expect...

This is the new term, new classes, new friends and new experiences.

But what about the old secrets?

This is VK: Generations

**VK: Generations-PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey dudes, it's been one long-ass time since I've updated, but that's because I had no idea how to start off the next chap, lolz x

**VK: Generations - CHAPTER ONE**

**Ditching Was A Bad Idea**

"Gosh, look at those two! Strutting around as if they _own_ the whole, like, _academy_!"

"Yeah, I mean, just 'cause their pretty, they think they own _everything,_ jeezus."

A few jealous girls were muttering along themselves as they watch Lyla and Maisy walk into the class with their heads held high, although, it _was_ twenty minutes after the bell rang. As they sat down, the teacher caught their eyes. "YOU'RE LATE! Oh, it's only the first week and you already have that attitude..." He started to mutter to himself as he wrote equations on the board.

"Oi, want to ditch the rest of class after break?" Lyla whispered to Maisy who was falling asleep, 'As usual...' Lyla thought, Maisy looked up, "Sure dude." Replied Maisy, who gave her a sleepy grin. She then laid her head back down, throughout the lesson, Lyla drew in her notebook to pass the time.

**~Time Skip~**

The two girls walked out of class in the crowd, "God, neck kills." Maisy moaned, rubbing the back of her sore neck, Lyla sighed, "And that. Is why you shouldn't fall asleep in class." The blonde pointed out, poking Maisy in the head. "Du-ude! It's bad enough I've got a crappy neck; I don't need you poking me as well." The brunette whined, grabbing Lyla's hand. "We're ditching, right?" She asked, "Yep." Maisy answered, still rubbing her neck.

**~In The Riding Grounds~**

Cross Academy gave riding lessons to who wanted them, and the grounds were bigger than what they were years ago, they now connected into a forest. The girls hid there until the bell went, and lessons were taking place.

"Niceness, first class ditched:Success!" Lyla stated proudly, crossing her arms and leaning back against a tree. "Yeah, lolz." Maisy stretched, arms above her head she heard somebody talking, she stopped suddenly and looked behind the tree she was sitting against to see two teenage boys that looked around their age. She waved her hand for Lyla to come look.

One of them had slightly long brown hair, that had a messed up style. It miraculously suited him, and his dark brown eyes, he had a lean figure, and was wearing normal baggy jeans, and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, and black sneakers.

The other had spiked up golden, blonde hair, with a few brown highlights (Slightly feminine if you were asking Lyla though.), the boy has blue eyes and had the same body figure as the other dude. He wore cargo shorts, a navy blue t-shirt, and blue Vans.

"Hey, who do you think they are?" Asked Lyla curiously, "Dunno, but I love the brown-haired dude's t-shirt." Exclaimed Maisy, _'Has that blonde dude got a six-pack?'_ Lyla thought, blushing slightly.

The brown-haired boy turned his head lazily towards the hiding girls. "You two, come out." His brown eyes bored into the girls until the walked out slowly from behind the tree. "Oh, hey there ladies." The blonde purred suggestively, Maisy shook her head while Lyla blinked boredly. "Not gonna work, is it?" Suddenly the blonde was behind Lyla. And the other dude was behind Maisy!

"You guys smell... Nice."

**VK: Generations - CHAPTER ONE**

Kay guys, that is the end of chapter 1 VK Generations.

Please Review! x


	3. Sorry Guys :

XxX

I'm sorry, I really am.

I just... Can't believe I've lost motivation for this so soon :(

If I'm honest, I barely ever go on fanfiction. All I do on here is read Vampgal212's fanfics, and that's rarely when she updates.

I know one thing though, this story may be discontinued, but someday, I WILL RESTART IT.

And I_ will_ finish it. :D

Until then, and_ 'then'_ will be one hell of a long time away, please wait for me.

Seriously.

Baii baii x

xXx


End file.
